Our Magical WorldWinchester Style
by starglow71
Summary: Wincest! There are two worlds, the Magical one and the Mortal one, that coexist. The Hunters are the ultimate authority in both. Sam and Dean, adopted siblings, and Dorian and Dante, adopted as well, fight evil with their adopted family, Bobby and Ellen.


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof but I do own Dante Finch, I created him for another story but just had to add a version of him to this story with our favorite boys.

**Warning: Wincest but not related, Don't like please don't read. Some language, sexual references and graphic imagery.**

Plot: This is my new story about the Winchesters and if they were magical rather than human.

Basically they are all Magical Hunters and are legal, with authority over all human authority.

Not my best summary, sorry.

Please read to find out more.

I finally got Leviathans into a story, hee hee!

(This will be a mult-chapter story, just so you know.)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Behind the bars of the cage, the two gerbils lived…most unhappily.

Dean blamed Dante. Sam blamed Dante. And the wheel wouldn't stop squeaking! Which was why Dean was currently using little paws and claws to remove the screws from the wheel, that annoying Squeaking thing while Sam slept in the corner! Sam loved to run in that wheel and Dean hated the thing!

Not that Dean didn't love the guy; he was his husband after all. He just didn't like being a gerbil, which was _so_ not their faults. Not that their father was listening at the moment.

They knew who was to blame for their predicament. His fiery temper had gotten them these lovely new furry forms. Dante, just Dante. Well, not Dante personally, his temper. More specifically his temper fueled by jealousy and possessiveness. Yeah, that and Dorian. That woman knew his buttons and pushed them like a master when she felt he wasn't…attentive enough.

Definitely those two. Definitely not the boys. They didn't deserve to be turned to gerbils by their Wizarding father and boss. Damn that brother of theirs!

How may you ask did they end up as gerbils in a cage sitting on their Wizarding father's desk, with nothing but a squeaking wheel (_Not anymore!_ Dean thought gleefully) to keep them entertained?

Well, it started with a hunt and ended with Dante setting a guy on fire, a small one.

A really small fire really. Not worth noticing really. Well, at least they thought so.

Bobby would beg to differ. Hence their current gerbil status.

Xxxxxxxxx

It's not what you think. Sam and Dean? Not related, not really brothers, not even gerbils either. They were Wizards, of the second class, Dorian and Dante, too. Still a few hundred more years until they were that powerful and skilled. They were, however, the only four to reach that level so far which is why they got their status as the ones to call for the 'weirder' and more 'difficult' cases. Like Eve, and Leviathans. They always got them, just _these_ four.

They couldn't help it if Bobby had taught them so well or that they had passed Wizarding Academy in the first year, rather than the required 5 years, and at the ages of 10 and 11 years of age, respectively. Dante had graduated two years after them, Dorian a year after him. All prodigies and supposedly '_gifted_'. They said '_cursed_', but who was arguing word use here, really?

Well, _they_ were. Sucked to be special.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Historical Recap for the confused among us**

It all began centuries ago, in another world next to this one.

A war between mixed blood and full bloods waged and many lives were lost. Among these fighting were John and Mary Winchester, and John's brother Bobby. The Winchesters adopted a boy, Dean. They died soon after, in battle. They were fighting on the mixed blood side, even though they were full bloods, seeing no difference in either type of bloodline really. Bobby claimed Dean as his next of kin and adopted him as his own son. Ellen, his wife, was glad to have him; they had been trying to have children for years but to no avail. Besides he needed a family and they loved that boy.

One year later, the Parsons died, close friends of Bobby's. Bobby hated how this senseless war kept taking his friends and loved ones. He took in their son, Samuel. Ellen was happy to have the boy; he would be a good addition to their growing family. Soon after she got pregnant, and nine months later, Dante Winchester was born, on fire and smelling of ash, with the Pheonix tattoo birthmark on his little back, behind the left shoulder. No matter, he was theirs and, since Pheonixes weren't demons, they knew he was a wizard as well; they saw this as just another power the boy would have to learn to use.

Bobby was tiring of this war, a war he never wanted, that many never wanted to be a part of but were pulled into anyway. It seemed to be unrelenting. It may never end and he really wished it would; he was weary of all the loss and death.

Several months later, more friends died, leaving a daughter behind and no family to take her in. A Dhampyre and her human mate. Murdered in their beds, damn cowards couldn't face them awake so they cut their throats in their sleep. Didn't have the heart to kill the baby, bless their murdering hearts! Bobby reflected bitterly. The child was unwanted since being part vampire carried a stigma, even in the Magical World. Not unwanted anymore, they wanted her. So they took her in and loved her as their own.

He sat in their kitchen and cried, and felt the weariness harden his heart.

He pondered trying to do what they had, stepping back from the war but knew some murdering bastard would come after them eventually, too. So he decided to go further than they had.

He got them ready the next morning, packed up their belongings and left that world behind, taking his family into the Mortal World, hiding there. Soon even that was almost lost, too. The Magical World, specifically its war, overflowed into the Mortal World.

Full bloods thought they were the most powerful and all others should bow to them. Mixed bloods thought that was a load of crap, they were just as good as the full bloods, some were even as powerful as them. Some full bloods felt the same way, a majority of them did but the lesser majority of full bloods saw it differently, saw the full bloods that sided with the mixed bloods as just as bad the ones they had sided with. Those full bloods, and their mixed blood compatriots, happily agreed. Were proud of it in fact.

The mixed bloods joined with what humans would fight against the full bloods and save their worlds, both of them. The full bloods were beat back and surrendered, unhappily of course. Peace reigned now and the rift between the worlds could not be closed unfortunately, that barrier forever broken and so joining the worlds was a necessity now. The full bloods tried to take charge but the humans and the mixed bloods that had fought against those remnants wouldn't allow that.

The ones that fought against the full bloods set up a Hunter's Council. Magical Hunters bore the mark of a Celtic Magic knot on the wrists. These Magical Hunters were paired with Human Hunters, who bore the mark of a Celtic Cross with a sword as the upper longer line with the hilt being at the top of it. These marks were given to the Hunters upon joining the Council as one of their Hunters; their badges so to speak. They showed them like a cop used his badge, a sign of their all-surpassing authority in all worlds now. They were the first and last investigator, judge, and jury of the Supernatural and Human World's, answering only to their Boss, usually a Wizard of the First Class, like Bobby, the Hunter's Council. They did not answer to the Supreme Council, the one the full bloods had tried to set up at the start, but this time some of the human friendly full bloods and some mixed bloods, as well as some humans, joined them keeping it fair and less power hungry. Keeping some bad apples with the good so to speak and hoping it kept the bad apples from spoiling the whole batch.

So, the Hunters, Human and Magical, were responsible for the Supernatural combatants. Bad things showed up, Hunters were called in to deal with it. Hunters showed up, they took over the case; no questions asked or permitted. It was the Supreme Council's Hunter Law. It was obeyed instantly. You weren't given a choice in the matter, you just did it!

Each World was split into sections, each section patrolled and under the responsibility of a Wizard of the First Order which was the highest level a Wizard could achieve, the most powerful of all the Wizards in the Magical World. Bobby was responsible for their section and in charge of them as well, including the other Hunters. He just made sure to keep an eye on those kids of his, they were the best but _damn_ did they get themselves into trouble! They attracted it like frikking magnets most of the time. They and other Hunters shared the large property that Bobby owned, some in cottages, apartments, and barracks scattered around the compound. 'Section 1', that was what the sign at the entrance to the gate and security patrolled the gate constantly. All Hunters stayed in the compound if they were part of that section, it was required and enforced, a safety precaution, Hunters were not well liked for the most part and this guaranteed they would be available for cases, in case they got called in for them.

So now we should all understand the Magical Hunter and Human Hunters, as well as the history behind them. A sad and tragic beginning they were hoping future generations would learn from and not let happen again. Human war was bad enough, but add magic and you got a disaster that would tear your worlds to little shreds if you let it. No one wanted that, no one!

These Hunters fought the Supernatural and Human authorities, like the police and FBI, fought the Human ones. That was the unwritten but basically honored rule. Honored by all, for the most part.

There was always a few stubborn souls that didn't understand that rule and they got sorted out as they showed up. It was the way of the Worlds now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Back to the Gerbil Situation**

Now as far as the gerbil issue, the boys were sure it was Dante's fault. That man had a jealous streak ten miles long. Someone touched Dorian too much and he lost control of his temper and set the guy's hand on fire. Since Dante's power was fire based, so was his magic and his Pheonix powers. It also made his temperament fiery, too. The boys had healed the human's hand and wiped the memory from the people's minds. Then the humans got the wrong idea, thinking they were coming onto the man, typical homophobe behavior really. Punching ensued, boys and Dorian were arrested, Bobby was called. Voila, instant powerless Gerbils. Dante got to work in the stables for Zeus's horses, the really big ones.

Dorian got to work in a Pig pen and Cow barn for a week, powerless as well. She had pushed a few of Dante's buttons because he had been ignoring her for too long and _might_ have encouraged the man's interest to piss off her boyfriend.

So maybe being a gerbil wasn't the worst punishment, but that squeaking wheel was annoying the crap out of Dean, so Dean had set out to complete Operation: 'Get Rid Of The Squeaky Wheel'. Sure it was their only entertainment but Dean could think of less mind-numbingly constant ways to entertain themselves. Speaking of which, 'Squeak, Squeak! Thud!' Then "Dean!" which was actually a loud cursing Chirpy gerbil sound. Sam had found out about the wheel, Dean smiled to himself happily but hid it when Sam spoke again.

He approached the glaring Sam and looked the wheel lying in the wood chips, feeling a deep sense of satisfaction at it lying there, not squeaking anymore. He pretended to be concerned but he could tell Sam wasn't buying it. "Sam! What's wrong?"

"Dean, you broke the wheel!" Sam examined the wheel now, "Where are the screws?"

On the floor beside the desk, where Dean had tossed them, of course. "On the wheel, of course." Dean acted surprised and pretended to examine the wheel now, too. "Must have fallen off."

"Dean, where are they? I can fix it." Sam groaned as Dean's paws rubbed against Sam's little gerbil bottom now, Dean's little tongue licking him there and moving lower, making gerbil Sam moan and move back into the touches. "Dean…the wheel… needs screws…damn I need screwed, too…oh!...don't stop!" Gerbil Sam squeaked, enjoying this more than the wheel now, the wheel forgotten for the moment.

"Never, _like_ this squeaking, Sammy, that wheel was annoying, but you, baby? Hmmm, gonna make you squeak so much you can't squeak no more, baby." Dean squeaked to Sam seductively and gerbil Sam moaned for more as he resumed his attentions to him again.

"Yes, please, yes!" Sam squeaked, thoroughly aroused now, "Now!"

Dean smiled and mounted Sammy, thrusting into that sexy furry bottom of his and soon loud squeaky moans and shrill gerbil cries of pleasure were coming from both gerbils, humping for all they were worth and not stopping either. Two hours later, Bobby entered his office and heard the squeaks. He saw what they were doing and decided to take a long supper to let them finish and so he wouldn't have to hear it. Even as gerbils, they were nymphos! He came back in an hour later and the gerbils were cuddling the way gerbils never had before and licking each other happily on the faces. He also noticed the wheel on the floor of the cage and the screws on the floor by the desk.

"Dean?" He looked at the gerbil and gerbil Dean managed to shrug shamelessly, grinning in an almost human way. So 'Dean' at that moment! "What happened to the wheel?" Bobby asked smiling softly to himself, his son was nothing if not resourceful and mechanically inclined, removing the screws was right up there in his skill set!

"It broke." Dean squeaked lazily and licked Sam again, cuddling him in his little gerbil arms more now. Sam shrugged now, too. "He broke it." Sam smiled up at his gerbil lover, "Didn't you?"

"It annoyed me." Dean admitted and grinned lecherously , a look that so didn't belong on a gerbil's face, it was so creepy! "Besides I found some other squeaking I liked better, right, Sammy?"

Gerbil Sammy blushed and again Bobby had no idea that gerbils could blush that pink. "Right, Dean." He chuckled, "Gonna make you squeak for me later, Dean, squeak so much you can't squeak anymore either."

Bobby had heard enough. "Reverso Transformine!" He said with a sweep of his wand over them and then the cage vanished. Two men now appeared before him, one tall and lean, muscled, tanned, with hazel eyes and longish brown hair pulled back in a braid down the length of his back. The other shorter, more muscled with tanned skin, laughing green eyes and petal like lips. Sam was the tall one, Dean the shorter one, both beautiful men and both knew it all too well. Both were also naked as the day they were born. Changing forms didn't include the clothing, as all wizards understood. "Boys, you know I had to do it."

"No, all we did was defend ourselves. We even healed the guy's hand and fixed their memories so Dante wouldn't be exposed, per the rules. Then they saw us touching the guy and got the wrong idea that we were coming onto him and tried to gay bash us for it." Dean protested indignantly, his eyes hurt that they got punished for not doing anything wrong.

"You beat them unconscious." Bobby said softening, it hadn't been their faults. Dean had probably lost his temper, likely when they hurt Sam, or tried to.

"Things got out of hand. They went after Sam, all three of them! I beat them bloody, didn't kill anyone. They'll heal, bruises and cuts only." Dean grumbled, "Not worth being a gerbil for a week!"

"Yeah, I noticed it didn't affect either of your sex drives. You didn't use the wheel that much!" Bobby teased, those gerbils had more sex than rabbits on Viagra!

"Nope, love my Sammy!" Dean smiled, taking Sam's hand and making Sam smile back at him. "Love my Dean, too." Sam said happily. Their rings sparkled in the light, making Bobby smile, too. They had gotten married last year in the Magical World where same sex marriages were legal and recognized. Only a few places in the Mortal World actually recognized it or even performed them. The problem they ran into was the fact that Magical Marriages, even Same sex ones like the boys' had done, were recognized universally, in both the Magical World and the Mortal World, per Supreme Law. Whereas if one got married in a same sex marriage in the Mortal World, it was only recognized in a few places in the Mortal World. It was an unfair rule and the legislature was getting a law passed next month to remedy this discrepancy between Supreme Law and Mortal Law. Soon it would be the same for both Worlds for same sex marriages as well.

"Did they hurt you, Sam?" Bobby asked concerned and Sam shook his head throwing Dean a fond look mixed with exasperation as well.

"They didn't get close enough to." Sam reassured his father. "We got them together." The boys looked at each other proudly now then back at Bobby. "We get our own Magical powers back now and our wands?" Sam asked, still smiling though. Being a gerbil hadn't been too bad, taking it all into account really. "It was fun being a gerbil with you, baby. " Sam chuckled and Dean did, too. Both men laughing at the look on their father's face and the shaking of his head at them, as if he didn't know what to do with his sons sometimes. Love was in that look but also pride. He was proud of those boys for taking such good care of each other.

Bobby reached behind him into the secret safe and tossed them two black boxes. Each boy opened their boxes and their powers returned. They took the tiny twigs out of the boxes and they became full-sized wands again.

"Now for Dante." Bobby said and vanished. He returned with a grimy dark-haired man, a very unhappy looking man. "You didn't have to burn the man!" Bobby growled, he knew his son's temper too well.

"He wouldn't leave her alone, so I made him." Dante said unrepentantly.

"And the fight?" Bobby knew this answer, too.

"They punched Dean and went after Sam. I had to help them." Dante explained calmly. As if it was simplest truth and Bobby knew it was to him. His family was threatened and he had just reacted. Simple as that. Bobby gave him back his magic and wand, too. Dorian came in, sullenly. "Since we're giving magic back, I'll take mine, too." She was covered in crap, too.

"Stables?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"Pig Pen, Cow barn." She said unhappily. Bobby also gave her a box. She took her magic back and her wand as well.

"Do we even have a pig pen or a cow barn?" Sam asked in surprise, lifting an eyebrow and giving Bobby a knowing look.

"For punishment purposes, we did." Bobby waved a hand in the air. "They're gone now."

Bobby groaned as he saw Dante lean in and whisper to Dorian smiling seductively, and she smiled back eyes darkened with lust, sexy smile on her face, nodding in response to whatever Dante had said. She chuckled with her boyfriend and ran out the door with him, heading to their cottage now to have shower sex.

"At least they'll get clean…eventually." Bobby shook his head and watched the boys leave for their cottage as well, leering as well. He just looked at the files on his desk and picked up a phone to do more research for his Hunters. Smiling softly to himself as he waited to speak with the head of research for the Council. At least those young people were safe and happy.

Two kids married off.

Now he just had to wait until Dorian came to her senses and married Dante like they all knew she would eventually.

Then maybe he could get some grandkids someday. Not someday soon, but _someday_!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The town was small, like _'if you sneeze at one end you would hear it at the end of the other end'_ kind of small. A bit like their minds, really.

Well, maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves here.

It was soon after they got their powers back that Bobby handed them all a file and told them all to go work it. It was in Janelt, South Dakota. Soon they were on their way. In the meantime, they read their files and didn't like it at all.

Close to 14 dead, heads eaten off like an animal did it, some other flesh missing, too. They thought it was a cannibal killer or a bear. The Hunter's council thought it was important for them to check out and had called Bobby, asked for his best Hunters and he had. He'd called in his kids; they were the best in his section, maybe both the Magical World and the Mortal World. _They_ knew why.

It was Leviathans.

They always got the Leviathan cases. For some odd reason. Once in a while they caught a ghost or a werewolf, a rugaroo, or even a Wendigo. Once they got called in for a Werewolf Pack. But mostly Leviathans. They apparently were the Leviathan squad. They so needed to set up a workshop at Wizard Academy on how to kill the things, give themselves some help. This so sucked being so specialized.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They went straight to the Sherriff's office. Their crossbows, magically forged on Olympus as a favor from Hephaestus to Bobby which killed anything in existence, even Leviathans. Apparently he owed their father one. Wow, Bobby got around! Dorian had Magical daggers that killed anything, even Leviathan. Dante carried a wand and the Pheonix Sword which worked with and used his own Pheonix powers, and also killed anything especially Leviathans. Their weapons sheathed at their backs and covered with soft clothes to protect them from the weather.

They got weird looks and ignored them. They approached the front desk where a pretty red head stared at Dean like she'd never seen a man before. Sam gave Dean an eye roll and Dean shrugged, both ignored her flirty looks. Both Dante and Dorian smiled, boy, was she barking up the _wrong_ tree there. At least she was leaving Dante alone, Dorian wouldn't have found that nearly as funny.

"We're Magical Hunters, here about the recent deaths. We have to speak with the sheriff right away." Dean said firmly, and the girl paled, flicked a hair. "He's not in, sorry." She was lying, telltale lying signs, paling, hair thing. They all knew it. So they just walked back with the poor girl sputtering behind them, and barged into his office. The man just looked up at them and smiled, "I got it, Sue. Don't worry." She left and they sat down, adjusting their weapons to sit more comfortably. "What can I help you Hunters with?" His eyes slid to the wedding bands and Dorian, neither got really happy looks really.

Gays and women in authority, equally hated by most male chauvinists apparently.

"Well, one, you can get us all your case files, reports, and evidence in the murders. Two, you can tell us why you didn't call us in sooner. Close to 15 dead and not a call into the council? Really?" Dorian hissed, eyes hard. None of the Hunters liked this guy so far. Like Dad said, "Dumb, ignorant and stupid is no way to go through life." This guy was doing all of them apparently. Good thing Dad wasn't here. He wouldn't be nearly as subtle as they were being. Bobby also didn't deal with 'stupid' well either.

"Nothing supernatural did this. Cannibal killer or wild animal did it." The sheriff said with authority; they just shook their heads.

"Yeah, I can think of…wow, not a single wild animal that can bite a head clean off in one bite and part of the body, too. Yeah and cannibal killer's mouths, no, they can't do that either. Surely you realize we don't have to request anything, right?" Dean said again, he hated idiots. Idiots in authority just annoyed the crap out of him. "We're taking over this investigation. Please get us the files."

"No, you have no authority here, magical or not." Sheriff Johnson, the man in question, said pompously.

They held out their wrists, their Celtic Magical Knot Mark, their Hunter Mark. "This gives it to us. Supreme Law, remember?" Dorian explained, not feeling really patient at the moment.

"I don't recognize Supreme Law here. _It's my case_!" Johnson said getting red in the face.

"And I thought my brother was the only one that took that regular cruise up the Denial, which is so not a river in Egypt." Dante smirked, eying Dean who chuckled. "It is, too." Dean teased and they all smiled at the joke. Johnson frowned deeper, apparently not getting it. "The point is that we do have the authority and will go over your head to get them."

"Like Hell you do!" Johnson yelled, "Get out of my office!"

They didn't move. However Dorian pulled out her phone and hit speed dial. The sheriff was getting up to make them leave now. They put up a barrier and he couldn't get any closer to them.

"Yes, Rufus Turner please?" Dorian said sweetly. Her eyes hit his shocked ones, "Head of the Supreme Council, yes, that's him. Thank you. Tell him Hunter Dorian Scaric is calling."

The Sheriff went back to his seat and glared. They lowered the barrier. All smiled patiently while Dorian finished her call.

"Uncle Rufus, yeah, it's Dorian." She listened, "Yes, we're here, as ordered. So need other Leviathan Hunters to help sometimes, this is getting redundant. No, I'm just kidding, we're good with it." She listened and nodded, "No, we have taken over the investigation but he refuses to give us the files and stuff, says he doesn't recognize Supreme Hunter Law." She held the phone away from her ear as Rufus cussed and shouted, even the sheriff heard it and cringed. She held the phone out for the man, "He wants to speak with you." She eyed the man, "Stay out of my contacts and stuff, too. It's against the law and I will arrest you for it."

He took the phone and winced immediately. They sat there patiently as Rufus reamed the man a new one and then the man had enough nerve to make comments about queers and women knowing their places when he thought Rufus wasn't paying attention, and also restating he did not recognize their authority and shouldn't have to; he had rights. They upgraded the man from stupid to moron instantly. Soon the call ended and he pushed the phone back to her. Then his phone rang and he listened to that call and cringed, nodding, sputtering excuses and bowing his head. Then a few 'Yes sirs' and he hung up, took off his badge and gun, then asked Sue to call in Deputy Harvelle. He said it like it was fecal matter rather than a name. A few minutes later, they saw why.

He was a _she_ and she bore a Mortal Hunter's Mark, a Celtic cross on her wrist. "You are now sheriff, by order of the Supreme Council and the Police Commissioner himself." He motioned to the badge and gun, "I was fired, thanks to you guys!" And he stomped out, slamming the door.

"HI, I'm Joanna Harvelle. I guess I'm sheriff now." She pinned the badge on and put the gun in the drawer. "How can I help you?" Her blond hair and brown eyes were friendly.

"Any relation to Ellen Harvelle-Winchester?" Dorian asked and she nodded, "Distant cousin, she's from the Magical side of the family, used to be my partner for a bit. Retired when she did." Joanna said, curiously eying them now.

"We're her and Bobby's adopted kids, she mentioned us, right?" Sam asked and Joanna nodded.

"You're my cousins?" She got up and hugged them, smiling. "Where you staying?"

"Motel. Haven't had time to get one yet, can you recommend one?" Dean said and she shook her head.

"No, you're staying with me. It's Christmas in a few days and you should spend it with me, I've already invited your folks. Already emailed Ellen about it, I'll just let her know you're staying with me and they can meet you here. Please stay? We can go over the files together this way and spend time getting to know each other." She looked at them now, closer than before. "Sue!" the redhead popped in and looked at her anxiously. "Relax, girl, just get them the files and things they need. Have them taken to my house and we'll go over them there." Ellen said and Sue left.

"Now, to give you my address." She wrote it down and then handed them the paper, handing them a key. "Let yourselves in. I got paperwork to fill out for my new job due by tomorrow, so I better get busy. Don't forget to call your folks and let them know where you are, just in case."

They all stood and headed out, "Thanks for the help. Sheriff." They all smiled. She looked unhappy now.

"It's a Leviathan, isn't it?" She asked, looking up at them worried.

"Yeah." Dean said and shrugged, "We get the fun jobs." They did a magic test on her and it showed she was human, from a magical bloodline but human and powerless all the same. They sighed in relief. "He should have called us in after the first victim showed up, there's no telling where the bastards are hiding now. Could do a scrying to get an idea for where to start looking, then we can do the magic test and see who it is once we're inside the places. After that we see how many there are and kill them. Standard procedure. Dorian, loan her a blade. They may not have went after the other sheriff but they sure as hell will go after her. They'll know she was a Hunter and she's with us."

"Better yet, you boys go to the house and I'll keep an eye on her myself. I'd feel safer knowing she is protected by one of us." Dorian said and they shrugged.

"Okay, what time do we come looking for you?" Dante asked kissing her cheek goodbye, worried.

"We'll be back in an hour, maybe less." Joanna said smiling at the couple. "How long you been together?"

"7 years." Dante said smiling, "Gonna get her to marry me someday." Dorian shook her head chuckling.

"Someday, gorgeous, someday. Not ready to go there. Unlike the boys there, they got married last year in the Magical World." Dorian smiled, motioned to Sam and Dean, who nodded happily, showing their rings again.

"Good for you. Doing the kid thing eventually?" Joanna said and Dean nodded.

"Someday. When we retire. Hunting is too dangerous to bring a kid into." Dean said. They could use magic to manipulate their bodies, even male ones, to carry children and birth them, but it was too soon to consider that. Or else they could just touch a fertility idol, that would do it, too. They were avoiding those at the moment.

"Agreed." Joanna said and motioned for them to go. "We'll be there shortly. Get going. I'll probably be bringing some files with me for you until the rest get there tomorrow morning."

They left the room and headed the boys' car, leaving the Mustang for Dorian. They had left the Cuda for Dad, since his had broken down earlier that week. Sam called their folks on the way there and they agreed to head out in the morning to join them the next night. Christmas with Joanna sounded fun this year; she'd been meaning to accept her cousin's invitation anyway. She didn't feel like decorating the house this year or cleaning up the mess after either. This solved this problem very efficiently.

Ellen thought this might be a good Christmas after all. She was looking forward to time with Jo.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They got to the house using the GPS device and got unpacked. They got the study ready for the evidence and files. Then waited for the others to arrive, pouring themselves a drink. Soon Dorian and Joanna arrived. Two hours later, Bobby and Ellen arrived. They'd left soon after Sam had called, eager to help and see Joanna. Joanna's husband, Ash, was a human as well but clean for the leviathan trace.

Then they got busy with the scrying over a map of the city and found two locations. The hospital…and the police station. It had been late and there had been only three people there, the former sheriff, Joanna, or Sue. So it had to be Sue or the guy Johnson.

The hospital was a different story. They all wore anti-Leviathan Possession tattoos and quickly inked them into the others with the permanent ink they carried. They would keep Leviathan's from possessing you or getting into you, they however did not keep them from eating you. That part was _all_ on you!

Ellen and Joanna went to the hospital and checked it out. The boys followed and so did Dorian. Dante stayed to protect Ash if necessary with Bobby. Leviathans weren't stupid, they'd figure out where the Hunters were soon or might already have. Bobby put up wards against them around the house and prayed they held until the others got back. These were new wards he'd come up with, had to really, having the only living Leviathan Hunters living on your property had created the need for it. Those Leviathans hated them as much as demons did. All four of his kids were their most feared enemies, as well as Bobby, too. He could kill them, too. All wizards of his Order could.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It was close to midnight when they finally got to do the magic tests. The hospital had three floors. Dorian took the bottom, Ellen and Joanna took the second, and the boys took the third.

Turns out the reason the old sheriff hadn't called them in was that _he was the leviathan._

The other leviathan was on the third floor in the maintenance room snacking on the maintenance man. The boys used their crossbows to kill it with the Leviathan stake, it turned to molten flame and vaporized before hitting the ground.

Then Dorian, Ellen, and Joanna went to the police station and got there in time to stop Johnson from eating Sue, who had been packing up the files as Joanna requested her to. Dorian fought it and pinned it, using her daggers on it, turning it into molten flame and it becoming vapor soon after.

Joanna hated this idea but she had them write up a complete report of her superiors and for the Hunter's Council as well. Joanna filed it and would send it in tomorrow. They signed off on the reports and headed back to Joanna's for the night.

Xxxxxxxxx

They talked for hours and had a good supper. Then went to bed.

Dante and Dorian had their own room, the boys , too. Ellen and Bobby, too.

Dante and Dorian made love and fell asleep cuddling.

So did the boys, but a little less quieter and for a longer period but still cuddled the rest of the night. Dean put up a sound proof barrier while they did, so they wouldn't disturb anyone.

Ellen and Bobby made love and slept cuddling, too.

Joanna and Ash did, too.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Days passed and they spent them getting ready for Christmas. They helped decorate the house and shopped for groceries. They all went gift shopping, holding hands and kissing, enjoying the sights and displays while doing it. Then they helped set up the tree and decorate it. They then relaxed and took in the sights, enjoying some time off from hunting for once.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

They opened gifts and had a good dinner and stayed one more night. Then the group headed home and promised to visit again soon.

Joanna watched them leave smiling and headed inside.

It had been a nice Christmas after all, and no more killings in her town made her really happy, too. She touched her new tattoo and felt relief, considering learning how to kill Leviathans; just in case they came back.

Maybe Bobby could help with that.

She figured she'd call them later about it but for now, she settled for getting ready for work. She was the new Sheriff, and she had to be at work in an hour.

xxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
